The Headphone
This ticket features ROBLOX Support agents Susan, Ray, JJ, and Jack. __TOC__ Cole Peterson, Jan 06 17:58: I am having a problem with the audio in ROBLOX. Whenever I plug in my headphones when ROBLOX is open, no sound from ROBLOX comes out of my headphones. When I unplug then, no sound from ROBLOX comes out of my speakers. I don't want to always restart ROBLOX and Studio to fix this problem, so I need help as to how to find a solution to this dilemma. Susan, Jan 08 14:08: Hello Cole, Thank you for writing to us about your sound issue. Please tell us more about the problem that you're having. Do you get an error message? What does it say exactly? Where does this happen? Can you provide us with a link? When did it start happening? What web browser do you use? What operating system do you have? Please try to include as many details as possible so we can give you the best solution. If you haven't already provided your user name, please make sure to include that in your reply. Thank you, Susan Customer Service ROBLOX Ray, Jan 09 14:30: Hello Cole, We have not yet received a reply from you regarding this issue. Please send a response with any previously requested information so that we may assist you further. Thank you, Ray Customer Service ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Jan 09 16:02: There was no error message. When I re-plug in my headset with ROBLOX open, sound just stops coming out of them or my speakers. What do you mean by a link? It has always happened with any headset or headphones. The web browser I use doesn't matter, but I use Google Chrome. I am on a Windows 8 PC. Mark, Jan 11 01:47: Hello Cole, Please confirm whether you are able to hear audio normally when you play any song on your computer on your headphone. Does it happens only when you play in roblox? Please update your audio drivers and check your audio settings. Sincerely, Mark Customer Service ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Jan 11 12:20: Yes, as stated prior, I can hear any sound from any program that is not ROBLOX. If I unplug my headphones while playing ROBLOX, then only the ROBLOX program will not make any sound, while all the other programs do. All of my sound settings are correctly set up and there isn't any problem with them. Susan, Jan 11 16:34: Hello Cole, We have forwarded your message for further review. You will typically receive a response within 2-5 business days after your issue has been researched. In the meantime, for additional assistance from our developer team and the ROBLOX Community with game play, building or technical issues, please check out current similar topics or post your own in our Forums: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/Default.aspx Sincerely, Susan Customer Service ROBLOX JJ, Jan 13 16:53: Hello Cole, Thank you for contacting us, however if ROBLOX typically works prior to you plugging in your headphones, the issue is most likely not with ROBLOX but with your sound card or your computer's configuration. We recommend checking your sound card to ensure you have the most updated drivers. Sincerely, JJ Technical Support ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Jan 13 19:07: Uh, it works until I unplug my headphones when ROBLOX is open. This has happened to all headsets/headphones I have owned in the past. Jack, Jan 14 14:48: Hello Cole, Thank you for your reply. As with many programs, many do not have the capabilities to adjust to a new sound driver once a certain one has been unplugged, like your headphones. Restarting the client should resolve this issue. We do not recommend changing the primary sound devices during a game session. You can likely tweak how your sound card adjusts to device changes, that may prevent this from affecting sounds on ROBLOX. If you have any ideas to change how ROBLOX works, the best way to have them heard is to post your idea on our Suggestions and Ideas forum. Here is the link: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowForum.aspx?ForumID=21 Our team appreciates ideas and suggestions from our players and builders to help us make the ROBLOX experience even better. Sincerely, Jack Technical Support ROBLOX Lfm_Ninja 03-09-2018 I have a smillary problem, when i plug a headphone ino, the sound still comes out of speakers, every other game iahve, change device when plug ing, plug out, it so anyoing, it doet not do it. Category:Fake Support Tickets